I'm So Glad I Met You
by the.teenage.cunt
Summary: He was dumped by his girlfriend, and called Her to be "cheered up." The next day, the ex-girlfriend comes back to apologize... and She is still at His house! Rated M for explicit sexual content. Ch2 explains all! R


Hey, everybody! And hello to my fans. :) Sorry I haven't updated ANYTHING in FOREVER, but I've been really busy and my computer's been stupid. Sorry. This new story is going to be completely different from the other one.  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this fanfic belong to me, unless said otherwise.

...

Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring--

"Hey, babe," she said after seeing the caller ID on the phone. "What's up?"

"Hey um... Could you... could you come over?" a male voice responded, his voice shaky and wobbly.

"Yeah, I'll be there in 5 minutes," she responded, worry in her voice, "Lemme get ready. Five minutes." She hung up and headed to her room to get ready.

In a situation like this, most people would put on very classy or glamorous clothes. She did this as well. But glamorous in her eyes was 'slutty' in everyone elses'. She stripped down naked and started toward her closet. "What to wear..." she mumbled to herself. Her decision would have to be hasty. Besides, he wouldn't care that much. As long as she was there. She grabbed the first two things she saw, which happened to be her favorite black G-string and a tiny black negligee. She hastily pulled them both on, having only a little bit of trouble with the negligee. Then, finally "ready," she grabbed the keys to her car and ran into the garage. The car beeped as the locks came undone, and she practically crashed into the door as she tried to heave it open. "Shit..." she mumbled, as she struggled with her seatbelt after finally getting in. She didn't want to keep him waiting. Finally! The stupid buckle went in. She stuck the keys into the slot, turned, and slammed her foot on the acceleration.

-...-

After a few minutes, she reached the house. Hurriedly, she thrust open the door, slammed it shut behind her, and ran up the front steps. She rang the doorbell repeatedly, until the door opened. She gasped. His eyes were red with tears, his hair messy from the times he ran his hands through it. "She left me," he groaned, and covered his face with his hands. She stepped into his house and took one hand off his face. Holding it in her own, she led him to the couch. They sat down next to each other and she put her arm through his and leaned against him. "Shh..." she whispered soothingly, stroking his hand, "it's okay. I'll make it better." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Alright," he said, "do you think...?" She smiled and looked up at him. "Of course."

-...-

She danced erotically around the pole he had set up in his bedroom. One moment she was hanging upside down by his legs, the next she was hugging the pole close to her, the pole squished between her large breasts. After a half hour, she twirled fancily away from the pole and stopped herself against the bottom of the bed. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes, and she pulled a stray hair away from her face. She could see his sudden nervousness, though he should have seen it coming. She hopped gently on to the bed, on all fours like a dog. Though the negligee fit tight on her, it didn't stop her breasts from hanging down from her body. And it certainly didn't stop his eyes from zipping from her face to her breasts. He gulped, a bead of sweat sliding down his neck. She was so hot... and she was making him wait so long...

Slowly, she crawled toward him, the entire time seducing him with her lustful expressions. She grinned when she saw the enormous bulge below his belt, and enjoyed the sound of his desperate moaning. At last, she was there. Her hands were by his waist. He was lying down on the bed, his head, neck, and some of his upper body against the front of the bed. He was panting frantically, the bulge in his pants throbbing. She giggled as she slowly... undid... his belt. After she did, she slowly... unbuttoned... his jeans. He could hardly breathe; she was making him so anxious. He had forgotten all about his ex, and could only concentrate and the sexy female gently stroking her fingertips up and down his cock. He shuddered and closed his eyes, his entire body heaving up and down as he took large breaths. Why was she doing this? He wanted to be inside of her already, and she was making him wait so long...

She knew he had forgotten all about his ex-girlfriend by now. The stupid bitch could never satisfy him like she could anyway. She giggled softly to herself as she stroked his length, occasionally kissing the head lightly with her glossy lips. She could feel him automatically bucking his hips up every now and then, and each time she would gently push his hips down and lick the length of his entire cock with only the very tip of her tongue. The third time she kissed the tip of his shaft, she could taste the saltiness of his pre-come. Oh god... how good he tasted! But she knew if she wanted him to want her more than a sex toy, she would have to do this right. She--

What the hell?! While she was thinking about what she was going to do next, he had lifted his upper body from his resting position and grabbed her wrists. He had flipped her on her back so that he was positioned over her horizontal body, his knees supporting him. That position was only held for a fraction of a second. The next second he was ramming himself into her as she screamed his name. Oh my god, she thought, moving rythmically to his thrusts and shoves. She tried to move her hands from their position, but it was difficult when he was pinning them down. She was about to tell him to stop when he... stopped. He was on his hands and knees again, so to speak, for his hands were still pinning down her wrists.

SHIT! he thought as he could feel his cock throbbing. He didn't have enough time to get his cock back inside her before...

What the--?! She didn't even have time to finish her thought before his warm, wet come splashed all over her stomach, breasts, and a little even got on her face. Most of the come on her face landed on or near her lips, she so hungrily licked what she could and moaned. He chuckled lightly and leaned his body forward so he could whisper in her ear. "I'm sorry," he said softly, and began to kiss her ear and the areas around it. She could hardly think straight. "It's... okay," she managed to gasp out as she gripped his back to hold him against her. He smiled in his kisses and moved downward, his lips grazing her collarbone. She mumbled something and pushed his head down, and he obliged.

In seconds, he was sucking greedily at one of her nipples, his hand massaging and playing with the other breast. She moaned and gasped and whispered his name into his hair. She could feel his teeth nipping at her buds, sucking on them like he was a baby. She could feel his other hand pleasuring her other breast like dough, and she pushed his head downwards to push him farther down into her breast. She moaned and her pussy was leaking come. She opened the bedside drawer and opened it, hoping to find something worth using that his ex might have head. Hm... condoms, too late; vibrator, can't reach; lubricant, not yet... Nothing. She didn't even bother shutting the drawer because at that time, she cried out his name over and over again and pulled at his hair.

He removed his mouth from her nipples and moved downward, kissing her body the entire time. Her ribs, her stomach, her belly button, and the area right above her pussy. She squirmed as he held her by the small of her back, pushing her body up towards his soft lips. He smiled behind his kisses and moved even further down till he was gently nuzzling her clit with his lips. She tightened her pussy and started panting heavily, anticipating her climax. He sense it too. He gently nibbled on her clit, his tongue flicking between his teeth. She moaned and her breasts heaved up and down with every breath, and she once again wound her fingers through his hair and pulled at it. He just chuckled and licked up the come that was dribbling out of her cunt, which only caused her to cry out in pleasure and even more come was released. After he licked up the released come for a few seconds, he spread her legs as fer as they would go and placed his lips around her entire pussy, as if it were a bottle of water. He probed his tongue into her vagina and licked her passionately and very, very hard. He pressed his tongue up against the bottom of her clit, and swallowed the small amounts of come that he could get with his tongue.

After about a minute of this, she could feel it coming. "Oh my God it's coming!" she cried, throwing her head back and panting even faster than before. Instead of moving and thrusting himself into her like he normally did, he kept his hands on the very insides of her thighs and began to practically suck at her pussy, drinking in all the come that came out. Finally, a giant wave of it came out and he pressed his mouth eagerly to her cunt and slurped up her come. He drank it in and swallowed it all. Removing his mouth from her pussy, which was now a little pink, he moved back up to where she was and lie beside her, gently caressing one of her breasts and teasing the nipple with his finger. She was still breathing heavily, but nonetheless enjoying his teasing. "Oh my God..." she repeated over and over, her entire upper body moving up and down as she tried to regain her energy from her enormous orgasm. "Sh... it's okay..." he said softly to her, kissing her ear softly. She sighed happily and fell into a half-sleep stage.

"I love you, Lilly," he said.  
"I love you, Joe," she replied softly.  
And together, they drifted off to sleep.

...

I hope you liked it!! 


End file.
